Quédate aquí
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Quiero ver de nuevo tus bellos ojos, escuchar tu cantarina sonrisa; recibir tus cálidos y tímidos abrazos... Quiero despertar una vez más a tu lado... Por favor; quédate aquí.


_**Los personajes no son propiedad mía, son exclusivamente de Key. La trata es exclusivamente mía; disfrútalo.**_

* * *

**Quédate aquí.**

* * *

.

.

.

Un día más.

¿Cómo estarás?

¿Sentirás aún dolor?

¿Seguirás consciente de cómo te fuiste?

¿De a quienes dejaste aquí atrás?

¿Te duele estar ausente? ¿El habernos dejarnos solos…?

Hey, Nagisa…

¿Aún me amas?

Han pasado ya dos años. Dos largos y tortuosos años. Dos años, en donde tú ya no estás, donde tu cálida e inocente sonrisa ya no la puedo ver, en donde no escucho tu bella voz… Ah~ ¿Sabías que amaba tu mirada? Era una de las mejores cosas que podía ver al llegar del trabajo… Me siento tan solo… Quiero escuchar tus palabras _"Bienvenido, Tomoya" _quiero ver tú cálida sonrisa, aquella que, a pesar del momento más difícil por el cuál estábamos pasando me calmaba y me reconfortaba… Aquella que decía _"Todo irá bien, tranquilo, estoy contigo"_

¿Por qué nos dejaste?

¿Por qué te fuiste?

¿Te cansaste de mí?

¿Acaso le tuviste miedo a Ukyo?

No, tú mejor que nadie, era la que más amaba y anhelaba la llegada de nuestra bella niña. Tú eras la más emocionada, la que estaba más feliz y esperanzada de ver crecer al fruto de nuestro amor. Pero… Lamentablemente amor mío, no pudiste. Solo abriste los ojos, preguntaste por ella… Y te fuiste.

Te lloré. No sabes cuánto te lloré. Lloré día y noche, día tras día, hora tras hora, año con año hasta cumplir dos años. Te confesaré que, al perderte de vista me desentendí de todo. Sí, de todo. Incluso de ella. No deseaba verla; no podía verla… No soportaba la idea de tener tu reflejo en ella. Lo sé, desde siempre fui un hombre demasiado egoísta y solo pensé en mí… Jamás me detuve en pensar en la pequeña Ukyo. Pero deberías de entender mi dolor. De comprender mi miedo; el silencio que tenía abordar durante el día y los gritos de dolor, desesperación y miedo en las noches.

¿Sabes? Algunas veces, alzó la vista al cielo y me pregunto…. ¿Nos estarás observando desde algún plano más alto? Otras tantas me pregunto… ¿Aún te acuerdas de mí? ¿Aún me amas?

Porque yo jamás eh dejado de hacerlo. Aun te amo. Jamás te olvido. Desearía poder ver una última vez tu sonrisa, tus ojos, sentir tus cálidos y tímidos abrazos… Quiero decirte… Quédate aquí.

Conmigo.

Con tú hija.

Con nosotros.

Pero hace dos años; tu presencia dejó de estar con nosotros, para ahora solo ser una idea, un ser, una fantasía… Una plegaria, un dolor, un sufrimiento… Un anhelo.

Intento ser fuerte. Después de dos años me eh dado cuenta que; eh cometido un gran error. Pero error en toda la extensión de la palabra. Me eh prometido ahora, no sufrir. O al menos no más de lo necesario. Me prometí también, que trataría de recuperar el tiempo perdido con _nuestra _hija. Me prometí además, ya no darles preocupaciones a tus padres… Ellos han hecho mucho por mí, me han comprendido, apoyado, ayudado… Qué soy un malagradecido. Hey, Nagisa; ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de mí? ¿Cómo fue que, a pesar de todos los miles de millones de defecto que tengo, me encontrase algo bueno?

Además de todo ello. También me prometí no huir nunca más del mundo. Intentaré de nuevo el volver a vivir. Pero eso sí, no me pidas que me enamoré una vez más. Ya que él _único y verdadero amor_ que tengo, eres, fuiste y serás tú.

Vaya pues, me prometí y ahora te prometo, a ti, aquí frente a tu tumba, que de nuevo me reintegraré a la vida. No llevaré el mismo triste camino que mi padre siguió. Remediaré las cosas con la niña. Les pediré perdón a tus padres. Te lloraré cada noche, pero ahora con el firme propósito de dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a Ukyo.

Ahora después de dos años de dolor y sufrimiento, hay cosas que comprendo. Pasó el tiempo y jamás regresaste. Tu aroma se perdió. Mi sonrisa se apagó, ahora solo era un humano en calidad de bulto. De verdad, quería que te quedaras conmigo, aquí. Deseé compartir más contigo, tener un poco más de tiempo de felicidad contigo. Quería que tú y yo criáramos a nuestra hija.

Pero ya ves. Las cosas salieron así.

Han pasado dos años, en donde ya no estás. Donde seguramente estás en un lugar mejor, observándonos, cuidándonos, protegiéndonos y sobre todo esperando por nuestra llegada.

Hey Nagisa…

Te amo.

Espera por mí un poco más. Espérame un poco más; que ahora nuestra hija necesita de mí.

Prometo y te juro, que pronto… Nos juntaremos de nuevo.

Tu cuerpo y el mío se volverán a tocar. Volveré a ver tu sonrisa; a escucharte, a olerte, a verte…

Prometo que pronto, los dos estaremos juntos.

Pero por ahora…

Por ahora. Solo…

Solo quédate aquí. En mi corazón, en mis recuerdos. En mi ser.

Hey Nagisa…

Te amo.

* * *

_¡Hola! Buenas Tardes/Días/Noches/Madrugadas (?)_

_Sé que llevo milenios sin aparecerme por aquí. No me justificaré, solo diré que, eh estado absorta en un proyecto (¿Intento fracasado de libro?) Qué por ese motivo eh perdido contacto con el mundo de Fanfiction y Amor Yaoi. En fin, me surgió esta idea algo triste al escuchar una canción; se llama **"Quédate aquí"** de **Gema**, por si desean escucharla. Básicamente creo, que describe bien los sentimientos de Tomoya cuándo su bella y única Nagisa murió Q_Q Modifique algunas cosillas, cómo el tiempo. Para que no se me enciendan D:_

_Y bueno, es mi primer Fanfic de Clannad, algún comentario, positivo, negativo, mentada de madre, halago por review :3_

_Gracias. Hasta luego._

_Yuki'~_


End file.
